Jenny Jones (TV Series)
Jenny Jones (née unknown) is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the wife of Morgan and the mother of Duane. During the initial outbreak, she is bitten and succumbs to the infection, reanimating, and forcing Morgan and Duane to seek refuge in King County, Georgia. Pre-Apocalypse North Carolina Nothing is known about Jenny's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she grew up in North Carolina and met her husband in Raleigh. Macon, Georgia At some point, they became married and together they had a son named Duane. The trio lived together as a typical family and they would go on several family trips. Post-Apocalypse King County During the onset of the outbreak, Jenny and her family evacuated from their home, upon where they witnessed several broadcasts informing other survivors to travel towards a supposed safe-zone in Atlanta. However, due to the chaos and horrendous events which transpired around them, the family was reluctantly forced to take refuge and heavily barricade themselves within a nearby house. At some point, Jenny was bitten and succumbed to the infection. Morgan was unable to put her down and released her into the outside to roam the streets for the following months. Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" It's implied by Morgan that she may have been bitten during a run to retrieve personal items from their house while he was packing survival gear. With Jenny ill, the Jones family was unable to travel and took refuge in an abandoned house belonging to one of Rick Grimes' neighbors. Jenny eventually succumbed to the fever, died, and became one of the undead. Instead of killing her, Morgan left her to wander the streets of the neighborhood they currently resided in. As a walker, Jenny continued wandering around the abandoned neighborhood of King County, Georgia with other undead residents, returning to the house she and her family took refuge in. During Rick's time with Morgan and Duane, he peered through the front door peep hole and watched Jenny approach the porch and attempt to get inside via turning the door knob. Later, after stocking up on guns and ammo at the King County Sheriff's Department and parting ways with Rick, Morgan planned on shooting his undead wife. He took out several walkers from the second story window of the house with a rifle to lure her out into the open. However, once Jenny was in sight, he was still unable to kill her and allowed her to wander off again. Season 7 "Bury Me Here" Jenny briefly appears in a flashback as Morgan breaks down over Benjamin's death. Death ;Killed By *Infection (Alive) During her family's evacuation to head towards Atlanta, Jenny somehow becomes infected. Not being able to travel, she and her family stay in their house until she can feel better, but she succumbs to the infection and reanimates. *Morgan Jones (Zombified) After a zombified Jenny bites Duane, Morgan finally makes the decision to shoot and put her down Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jenny has killed: *Duane Jones (Infected, Alive) *Possibly a few zombies and unnamed people Relationships Morgan Jones Morgan was Jenny's husband and he loved her dearly. At the start of the outbreak, after Jenny succumbed and subsequently reanimated, Morgan could never bring himself to killing her because he had loved her so much. Torn between putting her down to let her finally rest in peace, and having a false idea of her still "alive" in the world, Morgan eventually gets a sniper rifle; with a picture of Jenny on the window, he shoots the walkers on the street. But after taking aim at his dead walker wife's head for several long moments, he is unable to pull the trigger and eventually breaks down in tears. Months later, Morgan and Duane are looting a store when Jenny attacks and bites Duane. Only after this is Morgan able to put her down. A couple of years after her death, Morgan mentions his wife and son to Alicia Clark. Though Morgan obviously misses his family, the grief over Jenny and Duane's loss no longer consumes him completely. Instead, Morgan is able to understand where Max and his family are coming from due to his own actions with Jenny and Duane. Morgan explains how Jenny turned near the start of everything and Duane got turned when neither he nor Morgan could bring themselves to put her down until it was too late. Duane Jones Duane loved his mother, Jenny, very much. Every time Duane or Morgan sees her undead self, he breaks down in tears. This suggests that Duane misses his mother a lot. It is revealed that Jenny attacks Duane, and he turns because he does not shoot her before he is infected. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Days Gone Bye" (Photograph, Zombified) Season 7 *"Bury Me Here" (Flashback) Trivia *Jenny is credited as Morgan's Wife in "Days Gone Bye". *She is the first Jones family to die of infection and reanimate and die. References |-|TV Series= |-|Fear The Walking Dead= Jones, Jenny Jones, Jenny Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Jones, Jenny Category:King County Jones, Jenny Jones, Jenny Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 5 Characters